


I've Got Anger On My Mind But Reconciliation In My Heart

by 2queer4here



Series: Series 500 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandonment, Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: "No you guys decided I was the weakest link and kicked me out of your lives so you could get stronger without me!" Sakura spit.
Series: Series 500 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918147
Kudos: 14





	I've Got Anger On My Mind But Reconciliation In My Heart

"No you guys decided I was the weakest link and kicked me out of your lives so you could get stronger without me!" Sakura spit.

  
  


She busied her hands with organizing the medical supplies in her office. It was a small room barely bigger than a closet and it was stuffed away inside Tsunade's office, but it was hers and that  _ meant _ something. Her name was on a plaque hanging from the door, it was her people who were frantic to find when shit went down, when the horrors of war and missions ravaged their shinobis and civilians. She was the one who could fix their broken bones, reverse their death sentences, and revive them. Nurture them to full health and send them on their way back into the world.  _ There was power in that _ .

  
  


There was power in  _ her _ . In her hands, in her mind, her reserves of medical knowledge and healing, in her resolve to become strong so that she would never play the part of burden again. She wouldn’t allow herself to fall behind again and even if she wasn’t so passionate about it she had Tsunade, a beast in her own right, who wouldn’t accept anything less than total devotion from her team. 

  
  


"Sakura-" 

  
  


"What!" She roared slamming her hands onto her desk. The wood creaked under her and her face felt hot. When nothing followed save for her old friend's mystified face Sakura smoothed down her uniform and fixed her face.

  
  


"I'm very busy Naruto," Sakura started in a quieter voice, the bite of anger lost. "I've got seven patients to tend to, one in critical condition and another who had his eyes gouged out. So if you don't mind I have to get going." 

  
  



End file.
